


Sunset

by Julycious



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julycious/pseuds/Julycious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tak ada yang lebih indah di sore hari, selain memandang langit jingga kala matahari terbenam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei  
> Indo!AU

Yogyakarta, 31 Desember 2015. 04.30 pm.

Nakamura Rio menoleh ke arah pintu yang tengah diketuk oleh seseorang. Dengan segera ia bangkit dari duduk santainya untuk membukakan pintu. Sepertinya teman-teman satu kamarnya sudah datang.

Manik birunya membelalak ketika melihat sosok yang barusan mengetuk pintu.

"Karma-kun?"

Akabane Karma, sosok yang dilihatnya memasang cengiran lebar. Kemudian Rio memandang pemuda itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Setetes keringat meluncur dari pelipisnya.

"Ayo kita pergi ke pantai."

"Dengan papan selancar serta pelampung itu?" Rio masih menatap Karma gagal paham. "Astaga, kau gila atau sinting?"

Karma menghembuskan napas kecewa. "Tidak apa-apa, bukan? Kapan lagi kita memainkan ini."

"Pantai selatan memang terkenal dengan ombaknya yang besar, tapi bukan berarti kita bisa berselancar."

Tiba-tiba Rio kembali masuk ke dalam kamar. Karma menatapnya bingung.

"Kau tidak mau pergi?" kecewanya.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi jika kau membawa alat-alat itu." Jawab Rio. "Tunggu aku di lobi."

Karma mendadak berseri-seri. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, pemuda itu segera tancap gas menuju kamarnya.

Sedangkan Rio segera membenahi barang-barang yang berserakan di lantai. Setelah selesai, ia segera bergegas menuju lobi.

Butuh beberapa menit untuk menunggu, sampai akhirnya Karma tiba dengan penampilan yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Kemudian keduanya menyewa sepeda sebagai alat transportasi untuk pergi ke Pantai Parang Teritis.

"Kau yakin hafal jalannya?" tanya Rio.

"Tenang saja. Saat perjalanan tadi, aku memperhatikan jalan."

Rio tersenyum sambil terus mengayuh sepeda. "Sasuga Karma-kun."

Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. 30 menit berlalu, akhirnya Rio dan Karma sampai di Pantai Parang Teritis. Suasana di pantai tidak seramai tadi siang, dan hanya mereka siswa Kunugigaoka yang berada di sana.

"PANTAAAAIIIII!"

Karma dan Rio berteriak sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Kemudian mereka berlari mendekati air laut, membiarkan sepeda mereka terparkir dengan tidak elitnya.

Kemudian keduanya asik bermain air. Saling menyipratkan air, bermain ke sana kemari, sampai ada sesuatu yang membuat atensi mereka tertarik.

"Nakamura-san, Nakamura-san,"

Rio menoleh ke arah Karma. "Apa?"

"Naik APV, yuk?"

"Hah?" Rio memandang beberapa APV yang berjejer di dekat sebuah saung. "Itu kan disewa."

"Aku yang bayar." Kemudian Karma menarik tangan Rio seenak jidat. "Ayo."

Dan Rio pun berusaha untuk menyamakan langkah kaki Karma. Rasanya lelah sekali, apalagi di tanah pasir ini. Karma hanya tertawa melihat gadis itu yang tertatih mengekorinya. Seandainya bisa, Rio ingin sekali menjambak rambut merahnya.

Meskipun begitu, Rio merasa senang. Ia menyukai momen dimana tangannya digenggam oleh tangan kekar Karma dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar. Yaa, seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang ini.

Karma dan Rio pun sampai di tempat penyewaan APV. Setelah bernegosiasi sejenak, akhirnya Karma mendapatkan satu APV untuk dikendarai. Dengan segera pemuda itu menaikinya, lalu Rio mengambil posisi di belakang.

Waktu yang disediakan untuk berkendara yaitu satu jam. Selama itu, mereka menjelajahi pantai dari saung sampai ujung pantai sesanggupnya. Karma menyetir APV dengan lihai, seolah terbiasa dengan kendaraan tersebut. Sedangkan Rio begitu girang menikmatinya.

Rio dibonceng sambil berdiri, membiarkan surai pirang panjangnya menari-nari tertiup angin. Selama itu juga ia tertawa girang. Rasanya benar-benar nyaman, tanpa merasa lelah sedikit pun.

Menyadari APV-nya tidak lagi bergerak, Rio menghentikan tawanya.

"Nakamura-san, mau coba menyupir?" tawar Karma.

"Eh?" Rio mengerjapkan mata. "Tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Tidak apa-apa, kan ada aku." Ucapnya. "Aku akan mengajarimu, jadi jangan khawatir."

Mendengar kalimatnya yang mantap itu, serta melihat Karma yang tersenyum tampan, akhirnya Rio mengiyakan. Ia ingin mencoba sensasi mengendarai APV. Meski ia tidak bisa mengendarainya, toh ada Karma. Anak itu pasti akan melindunginya.

Beberapa meter dari tempat pemberhentian, Rio masih terlihat oleng membawanya. Hal itu membuat Karma harus berkali-kali membantunya dalam mengendalikan kendaraan tersebut. Pemuda Akabane itu harus memegangi stang untuk membelok, menggunakan rem untuk berhenti, serta menyalakan mesin saat APV-nya tiba-tiba mati.

Sejujurnya Rio merasa malu karena dirinya begitu payah. Rio tak ingin Karma mengejek kemampuan berkendaranya yang buruk. Namun hal itu mampu membuat dirinya dengan pemuda itu menjadi dekat. Sentuhan tangannya saat membantu mengendalikan stang dan pedal rem, dada bidangnya yang menempel pada punggungnya, suara baritonnya yang menggelitik telinga kala memberikan instruksi, semuanya Rio suka. Rasanya ia ingin menjadi seperti ini saja, orang yang tidak pandai berkendara.

Lalu waktu menyewa APV sudah habis. Kini Rio dan Karma hanya duduk di atas tikar kecil, di bawah sebuah payung besar yang menancap pasir pantai. Keduanya menatap lautan yang membiaskan bayangan matahari terbenam, serta menatap langit yang telah berubah warna menjadi jingga.

"Aku ingin naik APV lagi." Gumam Rio. "Aku masih ingin mempelajarinya."

"Apa kau merasa senang?" tanya Karma.

Rio mengangguk, namun ekspresinya menampakan perasaan kecewa. "Sayangnya sekarang sudah sore. Kita hanya bersenang-senang sebentar."

"Tapi ini bagus bukan?"

"Apanya?"

"Pemandangannya." Kemudian Karma menatap matahari yang kian menenggelamkan diri. "Indah, bukan?"

Rio berdehem panjang. Ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan si surai merah; menatap matahari terbenam. Kalau ditatap lamat-lamat, Karma ada benarnya. Pemandangan yang kini tengah ditatapnya begitu indah. Rio jadi takjub.

"Yaa, benar sih."

"Ya, kan?" tanyanya. "Apalagi langitnya jadi jingga begitu. Lucu."

Rio tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Karma yang tengah menunjuk langit. Di matanya, kini pemuda itu terlihat seperti anak kecil. Kemudian Rio memasang seulas senyum. Sasuga chunihan.

"Tak ada yang lebih indah di sore hari, selain memandang langit jingga kala matahari terbenam."

Rio tertegun mendengar gumaman Karma. Jarang-jarang anak itu mengatakan hal yang terdengar serius seperti itu. Tapi, yaa, Rio tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali mengiyakan.

"Hmm, tapi kalau ditambah sesuatu yang lebih terang pasti akan lebih indah."

Rio mengangkat alis, bingung. "Contohnya?"

"Contohnya..." Karma menoleh ke arah Rio. Ia menyunggingkan senyum. Kemudian tangan kanannya menyentuh surai pirang Rio. "Senyummu di sore hari."

Rio mengerjapkan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Sedangkan Karma menyunggingkan senyum sedikit lebih lebar, seolah menyuruh gadis itu untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"Indah bukan?"

Kemudian Rio tertawa, dengan wajah yang sedikit merona. Karma yang melihat gadis itu merasa gagal paham. Memangnya ia sedang melawak?

"Dasar chunihan."

Karma makin gagal paham.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Rio menghentikan tawanya. Manik sewarna lautnya menatap Karma, kemudian tersenyum.

"Senyummu jauh lebih indah."

Karma balas tersenyum.

"Tidak. Milikmu jauh lebih indah, apalagi di sore hari."

Tidak ingin menjadi perdebatan panjang, Rio hanya tersenyum ke arah Karma tepat setelah menghembuskan napas pasrah.

"Terserah kau saja."

Kini pandangan mereka kembali menuju sunset yang terbentang di ujung sana. Masih dengan senyum manis yang terpasang, juga tangan Karma yang merangkul mesra Rio, mereka menikmati pemandangan di sore hari yang begitu indah.

.

.

.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Ceritanya mereka lagi ikut tour, kan kalau di anime mereka perginya ke Kyoto sama Pulau Okinawa. Anggap aja begitu ya :"""
> 
> Ngomong-ngomong, ini fic kembarannya 'Sunrise' loh(?)
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca :D


End file.
